


Broken Hearts Broken Bones

by typicalGodcomplex



Category: OctoMusic, adventures of octopus boy
Genre: Backstory, Cheating, Cocaine, F/M, Hinted Abuse, Hinted Emotional Abuse, Honestly like these boys are fucking idiots, Just general Chaos, M/M, Mack loves me tbh, Multi, OctoMusic - Freeform, Orgy, Pain, SO MUCH COCAINE, Self Harm, Yeah shes not gonna love me after this, apparently, because like, but i cant draw i write i cant art so i was like TAKE THE BABY, but she like, cocain, comission, literally tagging as i go, mack told me to make up chrissys hair, technically i made her, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalGodcomplex/pseuds/typicalGodcomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1243/3200</p><p>Installments requested so yeah this chapter's sorta short looking. oopsie</p><p>THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS. please check end notes before contacting me about fucking up canon stuff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1243/3200
> 
> Installments requested so yeah this chapter's sorta short looking. oopsie
> 
> THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS. please check end notes before contacting me about fucking up canon stuff.

Damians POV:

Your breath stills in your throat and you push your hand against his chest and scrunch up your nose just as she pulls your head back by your hair, you make a mental note to cut your hair,because if she can do that, it's getting way too long. Chrissy roughly bites onto your neck between her own moans with Malik licking relentlessly at her pussy. At this rate she's gonna come first, and the sudden claws digging into your shoulder confirm your theory. Her low breathy moans, you don't think you'll ever get tired of them. As usual, Malik's next, and you raise up and off of him just in time for him to spray onto Chrissy's soft stomach. He grips onto your thigh so hard you're sure it's going to bruise but his guttural moans make up for it. His will always be your favorite. Chrissy's warm mouth surrounds your length to finish you off. You pant and pet her hair as you easily spill into her mouth, you could have cum five minutes ago, but hell if you were gonna lose. Malik says he likes the whimpery panting noises you make when you cum, but you don't. Oh well. Time for dinner. Chrissy's paying, and you swear if she doesn't build up her tolerance or if Malik doesn't let up she's gonna go broke just as fast as she gets money.

Chrissy's braiding the longer parts of your hair with your head in her lap while Malik is on the phone with OB trying to talk him out of his study group. There has to be something more going on between them, and you remind yourself to look into that later. You keep busy by flipping yourself over, pulling her panties to the side and casually eating her out, not exactly trying to make her come but just to make her feel nice, it's not like she never does you favors anyway. Your head and hands are completely tucked under her skirt by the time Malik is off the phone with OB, and as fun as eating pussy is, it doesn't exactly provide much sustenance. You remove your head from under her skirt and lay back in her lap, waiting for Malik to urge y'all into the car. He turns to you with a puzzled expression and pushes his hip up. He points the phone at you two and speaks "You haven't met OB yet haven't you?" You lift your chin to look at her and her faded long and curly green and purple hair tumbles over her shoulders as she shakes her head. He smirks. "Cool, he's cool I promise," He paused, "Ok more dorky and childlike than cool but you catch my drift." She laughed her usual, deep cool girl kind of laugh. You've thought about dating her, you can't say you haven't. She's cool and nice and sexy and gives killer blowjobs, but, if you're really honest with yourself, you're not over Malik. You've never even dated him. Her voice snaps you out of your day dream. "Hey were going to the Forest Mushroom right?" He shrugs. "You're paying, you pick." She smirks. "Forest Mushroom it is." You get up and you all pile into Malik's shitty truck. You'll never understand why he won't get a better car.

You get to the Forrest Mushroom and you've never seen someone so out of place. People with tattoos and piercings and colored hair is not uncommon at the Forrest Mushroom, what is uncommon is someone wearing a sweater over a button up and slacks. No one really expected OB to fit in here you think, Half of the people that work here are drug dealers however untrustworthy and the other half are a mix of tattoo artists and stylists. And there he is, all 5'2 of him shaggy blonde hair and clutching his school bag like it'll save his life. "Hey!" You hear Malik shout behind you, and he runs over to hug OB and plants a firm kiss on his cheek, making OB look even more uncomfortable, and the height difference doesn't exactly make it any less awkward. You smirk at that fact. Chrissy walks in fiddling with her wallet and you walk over to her, nod her head, and she gets the message. You walk out of the Forrest Mushroom for a 'refresher.'

You find your usual spot at the back of the restaurant and get down to it. She Hands you the vial and you hand her thirty bucks, you pour a dot of coke on your palm and take a bump. You take a deep breath in and hold it, tilting your head up to the sky. You breathe out through your teeth, and you hear her laugh. "This is twice my rate for you dude, we're friends." You shrug. "You're paying for dinner, think of it as a gift." You bend and kiss her on the cheek. "Lets go eat. You should meet OB. He's.... He has a good heart." You smile. And you're not wrong. You always admired that about him. You walk in and Malik's already ordered for the table, and he looks like a fucking schoolgirl in love for the first time. Leaning in so close to OB laughing so hard at his jokes it makes your blood boil. Chrissy tugs at your hand and you follow her to the table. She slides into the circle booth next to OB, and you sit across from Malik. You could have anticipated Chrissy liking OB but not nearly as much as she obviously does, she's even doing that obnoxious prep school finger hair twirl. What they say is sometimes true, and this time, public school girls really do attract private school boys like catnip. Pun intended. She bites her lip piercing and then you know he's in, hook, line, sinker, and Malik couldn't look more frustrated if he tried. Even when the pizza got here it went almost completely ignored by him, all he was focused on was getting the younger boys attention. All attempts were in vain of course, when Chrissy wants someone, she gets them, in every possible way. It's sexy, really. By the time you leave the restaurant, Chrissy has her hooks in him deep, and you don't think you've ever seen Malik this mad. At least you were right. He's in love with him. Oh well. You're pretty sure Malik breaks at least ten traffic laws getting Chrissy to her house before she can bone OB in the backseat of his car. When you get to the school Malik sees you off with a kiss, which is unusual in front of OB, nevertheless at the school. You figure you should go with it though, plus he's doing that thing with his tongue that you like. It's dark out so you doubt you'll be found by anyone else than OB but still, what is he doing? You feel his hand creep up your thigh and his mouth move to your neck, freeing you to look at the scared blonde boy in front of you. You shrug with the shoulder Malik isn't attached to and he coughs. Malik freezes and sighs. "We should probably get to bed. It's late." You give a small, low eyed smile to OB and kiss him and Malik on the cheek before you head to your dorm. Well. Can't say that wasn't eventful.


	2. Bruised Fists And A Bleeding Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM!!!!!!! No graphic descriptions but still hh be careful babies.
> 
> also this is nsfw lmao
> 
> for those of you who don't know yet, they go to a pretentious ass school so their dorms are fucking huge ok. also they apparently allow octopus pets. just. go with it.

Malik's POV:

Fuck him. Honestly. Fuck him. Fuck both of them. Fuck everything. You storm into the dorm room and the doe eyed piece of shit follows you. "Hey Malik, you ok?" Fuck, he actually sounds worried. Fuck that though. Fuck him. "Yeah I'm fine. Just. Leave me the fuck alone right now ok?" He nods quickly and heads to his room, leaving the living area to yourself. Fuck him. You tear apart the couch, throwing cushions at anything, and screaming into them whenever you hesitate on throwing it. You sit on what remains of the couch and pull out a blunt from the stash you have hidden under it. Your chest feels too cold, and you feel too numb, so you figure that this has to help at least one of those. You're reaching for your lighter right as your phone pings. 

CHRISY IS BITCHY & PINKEY PIE GROUP CHAT

CHRISY IS BITCHY: hey guys, not gonna be up for any more 'study sessions' for a bit obvs like omg where have u been hiding this boy and why haven't i fucked him

PINKEY PIE: He transferred in a few years ago and you usually don't go for people who resemble taller than average toddlers.

CHRISY IS BITCHY: lol u always take everything so literally D 

YOU: he's not into you chris give it up

CHRISY IS BITCHY: um. were u at the same table? bc he seemed pretty damn interested

CHRISY IS BITCHY: what crawled up ur ass

YOU: nothing crawled up my fucking ass, in fact, my ass is pretty damn sparkling compared to yours

PINKEY PIE: Malik, don't.

YOU: you spread your legs for anything with a beating heart and a dick

CHRISY IS BITCHY: ...  
.  
CHRISY IS BITCHY: are you jealous babe?

PINKEY PIE: Chris.

CHRISY IS BITCHY: thing is, who are you jealous of? Me, or your old fuck toy?

CHRISY IS BITCHY: He dumped you, and it looks like he's over you. Maybe you're the one who should be giving up. ;)

You throw your phone at the wall, it shatters, but it's not like a call to your dear old pops won't fix that. You light up and the cold in your chest turns to fire. Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it. You take a drag, stand up, and start hitting your wall. You stop when you start seeing blood coming off onto it. You're pathetic, Going after someone who will never have you back. You're so fucking pathetic. And soon, you look like it too. You're slumped against the wall on the ground, a blunt hanging out of your mouth, your fists bruised and bleeding and you're fucking crying. You finish off the blunt, tears running and hands shaking as much as your breath does with every drag. You fucking hate yourself. You made it seem like you were using him for sex, in reality, you were fucking scared, and because of that, you lost him. Probably forever. Fuck this. You pull yourself off of the wall and off the floor and go to find your stash of things a bit more metallic. 

Wake n bake was never so physically painful, you really fucked up last night. Your skin almost hangs off of your arms due to the lacerations you caused yourself, they weren't so deep they'd be irreparable but deep enough so that they probably needed stitches. You sit up and realize you must've really given up last night, you fell asleep on the floor. "OB," You say, but your voice breaks. He knows how to do stitches right? Yeah. You remember he took that one first aid class that taught almost everything. "OB I need help," You say it louder and you see your door open, and see his small frame barely fill it. He's wearing his good jeans so you know he's going out somewhere, you don't even wanna ask where though. "Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god Malik are you ok? Crap of course you're not oh my god... Let me go get my first aid kit ok? Stay here." He walks or rather runs to the other room and comes back with his kit. No matter how much you tease him about it you can't say it hasn't come in handy more than once. He kneels by you and gets out what he needs. The disinfectant stings, but not nearly as bad as everything else does recently. You turn away so you don't have to see him stitch you up. 

He finishes on one arm and moves to the next, even though your left arm barely had any due to you being left handed, and it didn't take nearly as long. You always cut away from your wrist, more near the center of your arm. He gives you the run down again, stitches stay in for a week and a half, keep them clean, don't scratch, etc. "Is there anything I can get?" He asks, genuine concern in his voice. It's all fake though, He doesn't care about you. Who would. "Yeah can you go to Chrissy's and-" You remember what happened last night and you stop yourself. "Fuck it. Nevermind. Uh, McD's would be nice? My usual with some cholulo? And boconico please I fucked up my neck from sleeping on the floor. OH, and some advil please?" He's just standing there wide eyed before you realize he's almost obscenely white. "Cholulo is hot sauce and for boconico it's Volcanic Oil. Smells like shit. Comes in a bottle. And then just, whatever you want. Take my card." He nods with a gentle smile and starts to the door frame, but stops himself like he remembers something. He comes back to you and sticks his hand out. "Blades," is all he has to say. You look down and your hair plants itself against your forehead. "Blades," He repeats himself. You reach under your bed an pull out one of them and hand it to him. He's so clueless, but for now he looks satisfied. He stops himself on the way to the door agian and for a second you're terrified he's going to ask for all of them. "Hey, I'm really proud of you ok? You made it this far and you will again. I promise." He gives you that sad, sad smile that shows how sympathetic he is and you swear if you had the energy emotionally or physically to slap it off of his face you would. Fuck. You're so in love with him. You don't know how you handle yourself. 

You peel yourself off the floor for the second time in the last twenty four hours. At least you think so. You don't exactly know how long you've been asleep. 

CHAT WITH SMOL BLONDE 

YOU: hey, im going to d's, shoot me a text when you're back ok

SMOL BLONDE: Yeah! Be careful ok? No jumping tracks for awhile ok? Take it easy. And come back right when I text you or your food will get cold ok?

YOU: ye k

You change your wifebeater shirt for a white T, and a cotton jacket, seeing as leather would make your arms sweat too much, even if it is mildly chilly outside. You grab your pack of cigs and grab your shades before you decide to head out. You hope your hair is less of a wreck than it feels like, but with your hair texture it really always feels like a trampoline that got in a car wreck decided to attach itself to your skull. Whatever. You run your fingers through it a few times and hope for the best.

You make it to his place and almost immediately he knows something's wrong, but you can't deal with him feeling sorry for you. You cradle his head in your cloth covered hands. He's taller than you, even if only by a few inches, so you have to look up to him. "Fuck me," You say, or really almost whine. You close the door with your foot and move a hand to his waist to pull him closer. You start tonguing his neck and you repeat yourself. "Fuck me," You whisper into his ear. You always have been a tease. He's wearing this baggy black sweater that makes it almost too easy to slip your hands under it. He stoops down to kiss you, and it's different. It's deeper. You gladly reciprocate though. You reach a hand up to run it through his hair and notice it's shorter than it usually is. "You cut your hair?" You say, only a breath away from his lips. "Yeah, too long," he replies easily. "Fuckin. Stupid." You say, and then you're both laughing, carefully peeling off layers of each other as easily as you take off your clothes. His breath is against your neck and hes moving you over to his room and you don't even have to turn around to trust him. You don't stop kissing him the entire way there, even when he looks to make sure he's not going to painfully ram you into something (and not in the good way,) you kiss his neck or chest, just anywhere you can reach.

He lays you down on his bed and everything is perfect. His pale olive tinted skin contrasted beautifully with your own, and you honestly wish you could save this moment forever. He takes note of the stitches, you can tell, but he doesn't decide to say anything about them, and he doesn't stop what he's doing to have a chat about feelings. He smooths his hands over your stomach and you shiver. He kisses his way down to the peach fuzz that makes up your happy trail and works tenderly on unbuckling your belt and removing your jeans. He pulls them down and even off of you, taking your shoes with it. He nuzzles your cock against his cheek before mouthing at it, making you harder than you already were. You let out a small moan and tilt your head back. You run you hand through the long pieces of his hair and he pulls your boxers down, freeing your cock from the strained fabric. He licks you from base to tip, and lingers around your piercing, just like he knows you like it. He must really be pitying you, you know he hates the taste of metal. He wraps his lips around you and you can feel him gently sucking and fuck, chrissy's blowjobs could never even compare to his. 

You take your time admiring him, watching his straight pink hair dip on and off of your lower belly. You groan every time he takes you especially deep, and soon you're reduced to shallow, desperate panting. He always knew how to do this to you. Before you could finish though, he stops, and you assume it's just to let you cool down a bit. He climbs on top of you and wraps his hand around both of your cocks, and you reach your left hand down to help him with the task. You don't think you'll ever not be frustrated by the way he can almost completely control when he cums. As soon as he feels you tense up he's also spilling onto your stomach, making those adorable, breathy moaning pants he always does when he cums. It makes you smile. He grabs a towel and wipes you off before rolling off of you and pulling you into his chest. He kisses the crown of your head and rests his nose there. "Is it OB again?" He asks. "Yeah," You reply simply. He's been there for you even before OB was in the picture, and he's helped you through a lot. He runs his thumb over a clean spot on your arm. "Are they sore?" His voice is flat, you like that about him. You can never really tell what he's thinking. "No, not too bad." He pulls you even closer into him and you for once in awhile say that you feel safe. He's quiet for awhile and you can tell he's tense. "Have you tried making him jealous?" You sigh and flip over to look at him. "Yeah I wen through like half the cheerleaders trying to do that and nothing it sucks," You say, frustrated. "Yeah but, have you ever brought home a guy? He knows you're not straight right?" Oh shit. You think about it and no, You never have. "What are you saying?" You ask, but you have a feeling you know already. "Lets pretend we're dating. It might work." You smile, and your phone rings.

**Author's Note:**

> arright so to the people reading this after the fuckboys made it big, this was a comission for a sex toy. from Mackenzie. thanks mack. and for all the stuff where you're like 'wtf that's not cANON THAT'S WR0N G F UC K' calm down bro like ok at this point mack's still like 'ay fam should i cut fuckboys hair or not. idk Ob's just fuckin short. hey btw im gonna ~major plot point~' so yeah. chill fam. a lot of this shit probably didnt' make it into canon calm the fuck DOWN.


End file.
